Mad World
by maggielyn
Summary: Washington Heights goes belly-up over summer break, and Vocal Adrenaline, New Directions, and the Warblers all get some new talent. Glee/Glee Project Cross-over
1. Chapter 1

Mad World, Ch. 1

Mad World is Glee/Glee Project Fanfiction. It is no way associated with either cast, Ryan Murphy, Zach Woodlee, Nikki Anders, or any of their associates. I am not making any money off of this. Nothing is originally mine, except for the plot.

Through the doors of McKinley High Choir Room, there are the same 13 faces that have been there since practically their sophomore year. There were the jocks, the brainiacs, the bitches, the homosexuals, the cheerleaders, the perfectionists, and the divas. With a group this diverse there was always bound to be drama. The same faces, activities, and what have you have been here for forever, but this year good news came to the school. Their sister school, Washington Heights, had gone under during the summer, and all of their students were tranferring to either Carmel or McKinley. That meant new blood for the Glee Club.

"Alright everyone!" Rachel called, stepping out into the middle of the floor, her typical spot, "As you all know, today we will be recieving a wave of 100 students sstrong, and we are going to be there to show them around. In doing this, please try to mention the Glee Club at least five times. This will help us to recruit as many people as possible."

"So let me get this straight," Mercedes interjected, her pajama-clad arm raising into the air, "You woke us all up at the crack of the dawn to welcome the newest outcasts to the school?" she asked, agitated when Rachel nodded. Rachel had texted everyone particularly early that morning, so, expecting an emergency glee meeting, they all rushed to car pool to the school, only to find that Mr. Schuester was no where in sight, and Rachel was going ballistic over this batch of new comers. Needless to say, no one was prticularly pleased with this revelation.

"We're not going to be here forever, guys. We have to start recruiting new students, or this will be over as soon as we're out of here, and I don't think any of you want that to happen, either." Rachel insisted.

"I'm with Rachel." Finn said, almost cutting her off from speaking with his enthusiasm.

"Of course you are." Quinn groaned, more to herself then to anybody else.

"Oh look!" Rachel called, pointing to two short buses, "Here they come!"

The buses filed in quickly and quickly began depositing the new students onto the grounds one at a time. The first person off bus 2A had dread locks, and carried a guitar over his shoulder. He was followed by a skinny Latina girl, who was being stalked by several bulky looking boys. It was obvious that they were the jocks, "I want them!" Puck called, taking off, most likely just to flirt, and they all knew that well.

"And let the games begin." Kurt whispered to Rachel, as he approached a tall boy with blond hair and glasses, who looked to be completely alone.

Oh yes, let the games begin.


	2. Chapter 2

Mad World, Ch. 2

**The Warning Bell rang just as a dark haired lanky boy stepped foot into the lobby of McKinley. This school was nothing compared to his last one. The school he had left was probably the size of a small college campus. This high school was one main hallways with a couple cut-aways. That was it. He could tell he wasn't going to like it here in the least. **

**The elderly woman at the front desk gave a cough signalling that she was getting annoyed with his day dreaming, "Name?" She asked in a grouchy tone which gave him the impression he had been standing there for quite some time.**

**"McGinty."**

**"Fill out these papers, then we'll get somebody from your homeroom to escort you down." The woman went rummaging through a stack of folders, then pulled out the thickest one handing it to him. She set it on the small desk that separated them, and he took it and the pencil beside it, gawking at the size.**

**He went through the motions of answering the same questions a hundred different times; home country, date of birth, birth mother and father, emergency contacts, age. It took almost all of first period to finish the paper work.**

**After filing away the papers, the secretary called down to his home room, Spanish with Schuester, and requested that somebody come to show him to his class. Even through all this mayhem, he was sure he could have found the classroom on his own.**

**The girl who came to escort him however, was possibly one of the most attractive creatures he had ever laid eyes on. There she stood; blond hair, blue eyes, perfect body and posture. He didn't typically go for girls like her. In his case it was the darker the better. This girl was just...stunning.**

**"Uhhhh...hey." she said in a spacey tone. **

**"Hi!" he jarred a bit too loudly, jumping out of his seat to hold his hand out in greeting. She just stared at his hand blankly, "Right." he groaned, dropping his was one of those higher than high bitches his friends back home had warned him about.**

**Half way through their short trip to home room, as soon as they were out of ear shot of the office secretary, the girl tried to make an attempt at conversation, "I'm Brittney."**

**"Damian." he said in a shy tone, averting from eye contact.**

**"No, I said Brittney."**

**"Technically you said, 'I'm Brittney'."**

**"No, I'm Brittney." there they froze in the middle of the hallway, Brittney practically staring a hole straight through Damian.**

**Damian nodded and gave her a tiny smile. He got it now; she wasn't bitchy. She was just stupid, "Hi, Brittney. I'm Damian, the exchange student."**

**"Who were you exchanged for?" she asked, her voice suddenly becoming sympathetic. **

**He just stood there staring at her beautiful features. They were concerned. About him. After a moment of admiration, he realized that she was waiting for a response, "You know what, never mind." he put a hand on her shoulder, "All you need to know is that, I am new." Brittney nodded in an understanding way, her features lightening quickly.**

**"Well, since you're new, you should know that you are the only guy in this school I haven't had a relationship with, and a perfect record would really mean a lot to me." That sent Damian reeling into utter shock. Both the fact that she was so blunt and the fact that that was how she decided to start their first conversation they'd ever had, "Well, this is it." she began, not daring to remove her hand from the door knob and allow him a speedy getaway, "Let me know if you want to tap this." her smile left him in a quivering mess outside of the classroom.**

**Damian just stood their admiring Brittney's swagger until he heard Mr. Schuester's voice break through the sudden fog clouding his thoughts, "Mr. McGinty, pleasure to meet you."**


	3. Chapter 3

Mad World Ch. 3

** ''Now, I'd like to introduce the newest member of the Warblers, Alex." everyone applauded and Alex took a seat next to Blaine, who had introduced him. **

** "Let this begin the first Warbler meeting of the 2012 school year. Over the summer we have put into new consideration the amount of performances we are allowed to perform and now we have decided that we will be performing a Disney medley for Sectionals. We've already commissioned an arranger who will be creating a mash-up of "I'll Make a Man Out of You", "The Climb", and "Part of Your World"."**

** The room errupted into excited chatter until Alex stood up, silencing the others, "Who will be making the costumes?"he asked excitedly. Everybody looked at the heavy set black boy as if he had three heads.**

** "We wear our uniforms." Wes informed him. Alex had a look of utter shock on his face that later turned into a look of embarrassment. He sat back down silently and Blaine nudged him in the shoulder, trying to get him to sit up a little straigter. After that meeting though, Alex took off and Blaine followed. **

** "Not what you expected?" he asked sympathetically, "They like their power. The council runs a tight ship."**

** "Why couldn't we just have costumes? Tear-aways? Velcro? Head-dresses? Nothing?"**

** "I totally get it, man. One time I tried to recommend blue piping. Wes nearly ripped ripped my head off. They're not really open for change of any kind."**

** "Don't you think we could get them to change their minds?" Alex asked, a devious expression on his face.**

** "What are you thinking, Kid?" Blaine questioned, picking up on the look. **

** "Blaine, I'm thinking that you and I are going to design some costumes. I'm thinking Gaga- Katy Perry sheek."**

** Blaine flung an arm around Alex as if they had known each other forever, instead of twenty minutes, "I have someone I want you to meet." With that, they ran to go grab the bus just before it took off.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright, let's take a look at the list." Rachel insisted excitedly, pulling one of the girls from her "tour group," who she'd become particularly fond of, by the arm all the way to the audition list for Glee Club. The girl's name was Lindsay and she was not a tranfer from Washington Heights, but from Carmel, home of the infamous Vocal Adrenaline.

"Why ..." Lindsay trailed on, not sure why Rachel, who she had determined was the crazy-talented leech that tried to get every new kid with the slightest lick of talent into her clutchess. She liked Rachel. They had lots of similarities. These half-hearted thoughts were flowing through her mind, until something, or someone, caught her eye, "Holy crap," she shrieked, subconsciously pulling Rachel in front of herself, "Who is that?" shew whispered, pointing to Damian, who now had Brittney hanging off his arm.

"That is Brittney Pearce. She is a Cheerio, which means that she and her possy rule the school, but I personally think she's too stupid to realize it." Rachel began, in a regular conversational tone that any person passing by could've heard easily.

"No, I mean that guy she's with."

That sent Rachel for a loop. There was actually a new kid she hadn't managed to get a hold of yet. She hoped that that was one of the guys from Santana's group, and that she had managed to seduce him into joining, "I don't know. Maybe I could go talk to him." she quickly walked up to the two of them, without an ounce of shame, even as Lindsay begged for her to come back, "Hi, I'm Rachel Berry. You must be new. Have you considered joining our school's Glee Club?"

"Yeah, actually. I've just signed up." he held his hand out in greeting and was once again left hanging.

"Oh, an accent! I sense German?"

Damian looked at her like she had two heads. She couldn't have been any further off par, "No, actually. I am the exchange student from Ireland. Damian."

"Oh, how interesting. Speaking of interesting, have you met my friend, Lindsay? She's a transfer from up north. I think you should go talk to her. Hang out, get coffee, get married, live happily ever after. Your choice."

He gave her another strange look, then gave a peek over in Brittney's direction, who had managed to stay quiet through the whole exchange, most likely confused out of her witts, "I'm kind of spoken for at the moment. Tell your friend that I'll be seeing her at the auditions." As he walked away, he gave a vague wave in Lindsay's direction as Rachel made her way back over to her friend.

"He says he's taken, but he'll soon realize what Brittney is in it for. By the way, his name's Damian. No matter, I took the liberty of putting your name on the Glee audition list. We'll be meeting after school today, if you're interested in a bit of an introduction. We could probably even find a little time to hear you sing before the audition, too- " She started to go on a ramble just to hear the sound of her own voice, as they started out on their way to first period.

"No way!" Lindsay shouted, as the two passed a particular lanky boy in the hall, "Cameron Mitchell?" At that point, the boy who was just a little younger than Rachel turned, with a look of disbelief on his face. He hurried up to them through the crowded hallway.

"Lindsay Pearce?" he bent at the knees slightly in order to give her a proper hug, before pulling back with a huge, goofy smile on his face, "How the hell are you?" he asked, a tone of shock in his voice, "I haven't seen you since -"

"Texas '08." She said with a huge grin on her face, "Have you seen the sign-ups for Glee Club yet?" Lindsay gushed.

"Uh, yeah. I was on my way to go sign up right now. Are you going to...?"

"Apparently, I've already been signed up. What do you have first block?" Lindsay asked in a hurried tone as the warning bell rang.

"I've got Music Theory with Holiday."

"Oh, good. So do I. I'll try to get a seat near you, and we can talk."

"Alright. Hey, it was good seeing you, Short Stop." he said, ruffling her hair a bit as he walked away.

Rachel waited until he was out of earshot to address Lindsay this time, and it was actually in a whisper oddly enough, "Who was that?" she asked, noting the blush that came to her cheeks, "He was cute!" she added as a tack-on.

She shook her head, not able to make eye contact with Rachel while spilling her story simultaneously, "My family went vacationing to Dallas in '09 to visit our cousins. Anyway, they are really obnoxious people, so my mom gave me the keys to the car and told me to get out. There was this 21 and under club and we ended up singing together. We had a thing while I was out there."

"Ooh, drama! And then what?" Rachel asked excitedly.

"And then nothing. We hadn't seen each other since." Lindsay looked up finally after that, signalling that her story was over.

"Oh, how romantic! All the stars lined up! You two are made for each other. It's destiny!" she gushed.

"No, there's no such thing as destiny. His dad is in the Coast Guard. I'm sure they moved here because of that." She brushed this off like it was an everyday occurence.

"No, they moved to Washington Heights because of his dad's work. He could have been brought to any one of three schools and this is the one that he was sent to! Just think about it! That was a long distance for irony, don't you think?"

"I'm telling you, it was just dumb luck. I honestly can't even believe he remembers me. Anyway, we're going to be late as it is. I have to go."

Rachel pointed at her in a slightly condesending way, "We will continue this conversation at lunch!" Lindsay nodded, then practiclly took off sprinting in the other direction, trying to hide the furiously red blush that covered her entire face.

**Author's Rant:**

** So, I tried harder this time to check for spelling error, since my laptop doesn't support spell check, but nevertheless, I'm not perfect, so I'm sure I probably missed quite a few.**

** Don't forget to review. Without them, I will come up with some cheesey ending that gives all of the characters a half-hearted ending. It's not what I want to do and I promise I won't if I get a couple more good reviews, because I do need some constructive critism. I hope this lives up to your all's expectations.**

** Read, enjoy, REVIEW! 3**

**~Mags**


	5. Chapter 5

"I'll have a large coffee...decaf, and she'll have a low fat mocha frappe with a squirt of caramel and whipped cream on top." The cashier gave him an appraising look as he handed her a twenty dollar bill and muttered, "Keep the change."

"Okay, so you remembered my coffee order, brought me to some over priced shop, and just left a junkie cashier with a fifteen dollar tip. If I didn't know any better, I'd say this was a date."

"Who says it isn't?" he asked in such a way, that it brought a smile to her face, just to hear him say the words. He threw her for a loop there, but he came back to his normal self when the bell over the door rang and someone familiar walked in. He grinned from ear to ear and gave the other boy a wave, "Damian, over here!" he called, and he walked over to Lindsay and Cameron's table to see what was up.

"You alone?" Cameron asked suddely.

"Yeah, man. I haven't gotten to know many people yet. Keep in mind I've only been here a day. I haven't had the oppertunity to hit on girls yet." Damian joked.

"That would explain me seeing you in the hallway making out with one of the hottest girls in this school." Lindsay felt her heart sink as Damian and Cameron laughed in sync, "Hey, man, go get your coffee and come sit with us."

Damian dumped his backpack in the seat farthest away from Lindsay and then ran to get in line, "So, how do you know Damian?" she asked in an upset tone.

"Oh, we had biology together fourth period. We got to talking and we decided to petition the school for a soccer team."

"Do you think that'll work?" coming out of her funk quicker than ever she had expected, "I mean, evidently there has to be money in the budget for the Cheerios. They run a tight ship over in that neck of the woods."

"If the rumors are true, I heard Sue Sylvester went senile. Heck, even up in Washington County we heard of her." he joked. The whole awkwardness of the conversation made him almost laugh. He knew he shouldn't have invited Damian to sit in on their "date". Truth is, he probably felt more awkward being there than they did having him.

"Hey guys." Damian greeted, sitting down across from the two of them.

"Oh, yeah, Damian; this is Lindsay. She just transferred here from Carmel."

We both smiled awkwardly and I subconsciously put my hand out for our official introduction, "We've met actually."

"Yeah, sorry about all that before by the way. I really wasn't expecting her to do that. I can't imagine how embarrassing that was. Well, I mean, I can, because I was there, too, but -" she started rambling, and Damian and Cameron exchanged glances, "And I'm sorry I'm rambling." she laughed, finally stopping to take a breath, "I'm just going to go -to the restroom."

Once she was a good distance away, Damian let his "happy mask" drop into one of utter jealousy, "That is one lovely lady you've got there."

"Yeah, I know." he said, staring after her in an almost dream-esc. fashion. He couldn't even fathom by what breech of luck he had managed this. A date with THE prettiest, hottest, most perfect girl at school. He could tell it struck a nerve when he had called Brittney 'one of the prettiest girls'. Little did Lindsay know, Brittney was nothing in comparison.

It has been determined after one day of attempting the feat, that hitch hiking all the way to Washington Heights from Lima was no easy task. Samuel had been walking for nearly two hours by the time somebody finally pulled to the curb and rolled the window down on the passenger side. In the driver's seat was the guy Samuel knew to be the Quarterback of the football team, "Where you headed?" he asked.

"Complex outside Washington." he said in a breezy tone.

"Well, I was just heading toward the mall, but I could go a little further. Hop in." Samuel complied, flinging his guitar into the back of the truck, "So you're one of the new kids?" he nodded quietly. He was okay with some random stranger seeing his living conditions, but for somebody from the school he was going to spend the last two years of his education at, there was absolutely no way to keep this from spreading around the school by second period tomorrow, "Well, I'm Finn. And you're Sam, right?"

"Uh, Samuel, but yeah, that's me."

"I saw your name on the Glee sign-up sheet. I was kind of appointed to stalk the new competition for the club's lead - my girlfriend."

"Crazy chick?" Samuel asked, reclining the seat of the junk heap of a truck that Finn drove, to his liking.

"She has her moments. It used to be a lot worse. There was a lot of drama sophomore year. We all got roughed up a little. For the most part, though, she's the only one that manages to keep her cool. You're definitely going to like it, though. It has mellowed out a lot in two years."

Samuel pulled his dreadlocks back out of his face and into a pony tail of sorts, "I am a little worried about the auditions, though. There were a lot of names on that list before mine. How many new guys are they accepting?"

Finn rolled his eyes, "All of you are going to get in. Basically the audition is just to see how you perform on stage and how much more work you're going to have to do than somebody else."

Samuel nodded, and the rest of the trip there was taken in silence. Finn started to drive a bit slower as he hit a one-lane road that lead to the area's project, "That's it right there." Samuel pointed, in a way that made Finn think that he really didn't want to get out of the car, but he felt like he had too.

Finn didn't want to let the new kid go at a place he wasn't sure he was going to be safe, no matter how little he knew the guy. The little shack-like thing with slanted walls and a caving roofy didn't look like the most ideal place to leave Samuel, "Are you sure this is where you want to be dropped off?"

"This is my house." he groaned in a melancholy tone as a man in a wife beater, a buldge of a belly, a bottle of liquor in one hand and a smoke in the other, wobbled out of the house and toward the car, "You might want to get out of here. He will throw that thing at your truck." he added, referring to the bottle of whiskey in the unshaven man's hand, "Good ole Dad." he chuckled in a sarcastic way, "I'll see you tomorrow, Man." he whispered, slamming the door to the truck, leaving Finn in shock, as he back-tracked all the way down the narrow road and toward the high way.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I know I said something about a Latina girl walking off the bus with a whole bunch of football players following her in the first chapter. I had this brought to my attention by somebody who had read this on another website, and I would like to point out that I didn't mean to write in that she was Emily. It was just supposed to be a joke that Puck took off after the first cute girl that stepped off the bus. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. It is Emily/Jesse centric. Don't forget to review! 3

~Mags

Whatever the thinking was with putting one insanely straight guy in a room with five insanely hot girls, he would never know, but he thanked god that the day had finally come. The freshmen who were coming in where getting more attractive by the second, and they were all ogling at him, since they recongnised him from his latest role as Munkustrap in the Broadway revival of CATS. Granted it had bombed, but everybody and their brother had flocked from Ohio to see it. Sadly, that just wasn't enough. He was reminescing about skin tight leotards and face paint, when one of the better looking sophomore girls that he had known had transferred from Washington Heights bounced up, cleavage on full display. He was almost in shock with everything about her. He knew they could use her.

"Are you Jesse?" she asked in an accent that was unmistakably Latina.

He stumbled to his feet, holding his hand out to greet her, "St. James," he said in one of his infamous seductive-yet-sensetive acts, "And who might this beautiful lady be?"

There was an indescribably red blush that enveloped the whole of her face and neck, as she shook his hand absently, "Emily Vasquez." she answered in a way that was somewhat inquisitive, "I had actually been asking who I needed to flirt with to get into the Show Choir. Tara told me that that would be you."

He released her hand and attempted the innocent smile, as he whispered, for her to hear only, "Well, it looks like I beat you to it." he pulled an arm around her waist carefully, pulling her close, but not awkwardly close, "Breadstix at eight?" he asked, and Emily nodded, breathless; in shock, "And don't worry about your audition. I can pull some strings with the instructor and we can get you a spot in the Chorus."

She was in utter shock, almost too much to say anything, when she finally stepped away, giving him a brisk hug and then vacating the auditorium.

She had not the slightest clue what she was getting herself into.

"So let me get this straight," Cameron was nearly choking on his own fury, "Even though we have the names of forty guys and 30 girls who would be willing to try out for a soccer team, and four adults willing to coach, we still can't have a soccer team?" he was practically screaming at Principal Figgins.

"There just isn't enough money in the system for another extra activity. I'm sorry, Mister Mitchell, but that is my final word, unless you wish to take it up with Coach Sylvester."

Not wanting to attempt a conversation with the homosidal cheerleading coach, Cameron took a step back and let Damian take the floor, "What if it wasn't a school thing. What if it was a community league and we just used the school's fields? I know we could still have the exact same coaches, the same amount of participation, and we could do some fundraisers and get the money for it. Could we do it if we did it that way?"

Figgins, never one to want to turn down a student with some amount of drive, just gave a groan, "You will have to fight the Cheerios for the field, but if you really want this, and if you can show me by the end of next month that you can sufficiently raise money for your programs on your own, then you can order your equipment through the school, and you will be permitted to hang sign-up sheets in the halls. If you can't get the amount you will need by the end of next month, though, you will not be permitted to start a soccer team, and this conversation will never come up again. Am I understood?" Both Damian and Cameron nodded, before exitting the office, to be hit in the face with two huge red slushies.

"What the Hell, Man?" Cameron yelled, grabbing Karofsky's shoulder and whirrling him around, finally realizing the size of the behemouth football player and his friend, who were both wearing lettermen jackets. Still, he figured that couldn't mean much in a town like Lima, and stood his ground.

"You two have been running around this school spreading your fairy dust since the first day, and I'm getting sick of it." Karofsky jeered, shoving Cameron into a locker.

"Lay off him, Karofsky." Damian groaned from his spot where he could have stood and watched the whole thing without being touched once, but a face full of slushie and the fact that his only American friend yet seemed to contradict the thought.

"Aw, you're boyfriend standing up for you, Specks?" Karofsky laughed sadistically, as he took a swing straight into Cameron's gut. If Damian hadn't seen the principal leave only moments before the confrontation started, he wouldn't have taken the flying leap, landing on Karofsky's back. Even though the two football players were substancially larger in stature than both of the skronny little soccer players, the two smaller boys were much more agile, and therefore were able to slip away, though Karofsky and his big black friend caught up to them, when they were attempting to jump-start Cameron's car in the parking lot, "Hey, Specks, check this out!" Karofsky chuckled as his friend held Cameron back, and Karofsky focused his current attack on Damian.

Exhausted from the sprint from one end of the school to the parking lot at the other end, Damian barely had any oxygen left in his body, and therefore couldn't fight back when Karofsky punched him square in the face, making him fall backwards and hit his head on the back of the car. He tried to scramble to his feet as he felt the blood fall, but was only rewarded with a punch to the gut, which knocked him to the ground again. After a couple more hits, he knew there was no hope of him getting back up until Karofsky had had his fill, and somehow he knew that wasn't going to be anytime soon.

"You are really out of practice, Sis!" Bryce laughed, as his sister, McKynleigh ran to get the three balls she hadn't been able to hit back over the net. Even though it was a brother/sister match, it was all in good fun. They just loved to be out in the sun, sweating and laughing together.

Tennis had always been there thing. Ever since they were little and took lessons at the YMCA, where 'everyone is a winner,' they had had a blast with it, but they had let off for about a year, after Bryce graduated, to alot for him to go into training and then oversees for his first tour in Afghanistan. He was back for about a month now, and for that, she was grateful. Her skills had been slipping though.

"What the hell is that?" he whispered, motioning for her to drop the balls, as he peered over the small brick enclosure to see the four guys standing outside of a ratty old car, and some loud cursing being exchanged between the four of them. When one of the guys fell to the ground with what seemed like a ton of force, Bryce sat down his racket simultaneously with McKynleigh. They picked up there sweat rags and jogged up the hill to the lot in sync.

When they finally reached their destination, they realized who it was who was doing the bullying and simultaneously rolled their eyes, "Hey Karofsky!" Bryce called and he lost his focus for the slightest fraction of a second, but it was enough for McKynleigh to run to the boy on the groun and wipe the slushie off his face, revealing amazingly acute features. Karofsky's friend, useless without the main source of force, released Cameron and he just stood there as the two of them backed away. McKynleigh stood from her spot beside the barely conscious boy and charged at full-speed toward Karofsky, smacking both him and his friend across the face.

"If you ever mess with them again, I will report you. You might not be able to slushie me, but if you do this again, and will report you and have you expelled." She was staring a hole straight through Karofsky until he and his friend back tracked to their own cars and took off like puppies with their tails between their legs.

After she had scared off the "big dogs," she made her way back to the group that was still clustered around the crappy car, "Sorry about them." she apologized to Cameron, "They think they own the place because they're the big, bad football players. If they pull anything like this with you all, just let one of us know. We have our connections."

"There happen to be a couple perks about being the principal's kid." Bryce laughed, "We've both been in theater club since freshmen year, never been slushied once" 


	7. Chapter 6 Addition

**So, I know last chapter sort of got cut off mid-sentence, and it's because my dad tried to do some tinkering to make my laptop work better, and ended up moving the finished copy into a stupid little thumb drive thingy. So, here is the finished chapter.**

**BRYCE AND MCKYNLEIGH TO THE RESCUE!**

"You are really out of practice, Sis!" Bryce laughed, as his sister, McKynleigh ran to get the three balls she hadn't been able to hit back over the net. Even though it was a brother/sister match, it was all in good fun. They just loved to be out in the sun, sweating and laughing together.

Tennis had always been there thing. Ever since they were little and took lessons at the YMCA, where 'everyone is a winner,' they had had a blast with it, but they had let off for about a year, after Bryce graduated, to alot for him to go into training and then oversees for his first tour in Afghanistan. He was back for about a month now, and for that, she was grateful. Her skills had been slipping though.

"What the hell is that?" he whispered, motioning for her to drop the balls, as he peered over the small brick enclosure to see the four guys standing outside of a ratty old car, and some loud cursing being exchanged between the four of them. When one of the guys fell to the ground with what seemed like a ton of force, Bryce sat down his racket simultaneously with McKynleigh. They picked up there sweat rags and jogged up the hill to the lot in sync.

When they finally reached their destination, they realized who it was who was doing the bullying and simultaneously rolled their eyes, "Hey Karofsky!" Bryce called and he lost his focus for the slightest fraction of a second, but it was enough for McKynleigh to run to the boy on the groun and wipe the slushie off his face, revealing amazingly acute features. Karofsky's friend, useless without the main source of force, released Cameron and he just stood there as the two of them backed away. McKynleigh stood from her spot beside the barely conscious boy and charged at full-speed toward Karofsky, smacking both him and his friend across the face.

"If you ever mess with them again, I will report you. You might not be able to slushie me, but if you do this again, and will report you and have you expelled." She was staring a hole straight through Karofsky until he and his friend back tracked to their own cars and took off like puppies with their tails between their legs.

After she had scared off the "big dogs," she made her way back to the group that was still clustered around the crappy car, "Sorry about them." she apologized to Cameron, "They think they own the place because they're the big, bad football players. If they pull anything like this with you all, just let one of us know. We have our connections."

"There happen to be a couple perks about being the principal's kid." Bryce laughed, "We've both been in theater club since freshmen year, never been slushied once."

The girl finally redirected her attention to Damian who was still on the ground, bleeding heavily from his nose, "You okay?" she asked, handing him her barely-touched sweat rag. He held it to his face to try to contain the bleeding.

He chuckled and shook his head, as he said, "I've seen better days."

"Well, do you know your name?" she asked, insisting that he lay back down for her to inspect him, as Cameron and Bryce both stood over the two of them, chuckling amongst themselves about how serious she was taking his minor injuries.

"She wants to be a nurse." Bryce admitted, giving something near reasoning for her ridiculous behavior, "She's taken every course, class, and lesson that Washington Heights had to offer. She wants to go oversees and work as a field doctor."

"Can you tell me your name?" she asked, pouring water onto another unused rag and placing it over his forehead.

"Damian McGinty," he answered, not really one to want all of the attention, "and if you don't mind, I need to be getting home. I'm pretty sure that my family will be getting worried."

"And I'm McKynleigh." she said, extending a hand for him to shake, "I think you'll be fine, but I do think that your friend should drive you home today. I have a feeling you're going to be getting queazy eventually and it wouldn't be good if that started to happen while you were behind the wheel. Now, give me your phone." she commanded, holding her hand out. Bryce removed his from his pocket as if he knew the drill too, "I'm going to put my number into your phone, and so will Bryce, for both of you. We should play 2 one 2 some time. Say next week after school?"

It was true that this girl was a bit much to take in all at once, but at least she was friendly. As a result, Cameron shook hands with McKynleigh, saying "You're on." as he helped himself into the driver seat of his car.

As they drove away, Damian happened to look over at Cameron, who was still sitting there with a shocked look on his face, "You, my friend, have been stunned speechless." Cameron gave him a 'look' that told him to leave it, but he just couldn't take it, "You spent your entire high school career at some snobby rich kid school in the north and now you come here to McKinley where there are girls who are ungodly hot. Of course you are going to be a little overwhelmed. Of course I wasn't, because I hale from Ireland, where we are known for golf, violins, and beautiful women, so I was a bit let down when I arrived here." he joked.

That had both of them laughing hysterically for a good period of time, until Cameron said something that set Damian on edge, "Seriously, dude. You have a girlfriend. You should chill with the jokes."

Little did Cameron know, the girl he was pining after, was Lindsay.

Author's Note:

Sorry about the random ending to chapter six. I know this isn't a full chapter, and I promise to not let this happen again!

HOWEVER, thanks to all of my reviewers! Keep 'em coming! 3

~Mags


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: S**ooooo,** last chapter was kind of clunky because of my dad's constant need to tinker with technology. However, I come to you this week with a story that is bound to knock your underpants off! 3**

**~Mags**

**P.S. I'd like to point out that Alexandre deJacques is NOT a real designer.**

"Alex, I would like you to meet Kurt and Mercedes; the Lima divas." Blaine introduced, as Kurt practically lunged at the younger man.

"Is this from Alexandre deJacques' new collection?" Kurt asked, handling Alex's new purple scarf.

Alex nodded enthusiastically, "Obviously; who else?"

Kurt turned to Blaine as if he had just recieved the best birthday gift of his life, "I love him." he said in a monotone voice, slinging an arm around Alex, much like Blaine had earlier, "Now, why has the good God brought you to me, child?" he asked, as they walked around the corner of Kurt's house, leaving Blaine and Mercedes awkwardly in the dust.

"The Warblers need costumes for Sectionals and I was told that you were the king of costumes." Kurt nodded calmly as he tried to contain the excitement bursting inside of him. He offered the couch to Alex before running into the kitchen to get a plate of pre-packaged scones for the four of them.

"Preach!" Kurt all-but-squealed with excitement, as Alex laid out his basic idea sketches for all of the guys on the Warblers team. Mercedes joined them on the couch as the "gay guy" talk finally ended and they started talking about the costumes, which were much more up her ally.

"So, I was thinking that since this year we're doing a song from Mulan, we should do Gaga-Perry sheek, but in a way that would symbolize the warriors of Ancient China."

"So, you're thinking earthy colors, but with edgy, textured fabric, yes?" Kurt asked.

Alex's eyes grew huge, "Where have you been all my life?"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Jesse yelled, as he cut the tape one more time to reprimand the performers on the stage, "YOU HAVE TO SHOW ME YOU BELONG ON THAT STAGE! SHOW ME WHY I SHOULD MAKE YOU A PART IN THE SHOW! NOW RESET! LET'S RUN IT AGAIN!" he yelled into his megaphone. It was obvious to anybody within a ten mile radius that everybody on that stage was singing their heart out, and trying their best to dance, but when Jesse cut the record again, everyone froze. They knew that had it coming to them, "You little boy in the front! What is your name?"

Seeing as she was the only person in the front row, a tiny girl who looked to be about ten years old stood and whispered in a timid voice, "Ellis, sir."

"Well, Ellis. Thank you for auditioning. NOW GET OFF MY STAGE!" he yelled, and she took off, tears accumulating in her eyes.

Outside of the auditorium sat a boy who could not have been any more than 4 foot 5. He seemed particularly upset as well. She had seen him before. Not around the gigantic school, but in the audition hall. He had been kicked out before the dancing even started because Jesse St. James had deemed him, "too short for the lifts."

"Did you get bumped too?" he asked, in a voice that reached out in empathy to Ellis, "I know why I was bumped. I didn't meet the height minimum from the get-go, but I honestly thought I had a shot."

"Hey, think of it this way; when they're on IV drips in the middle of 24 hour rehearsals, we can go in there and blow them all out of the water." that made him chuckle a bit, which made Ellis cheer up in recipricol, "I'm Ellis." she said, holding her hand out to him and he took it in greeting.

"I'm Matheus. Transfer from Washington Heights."

"Wait, me too!" she laughed at the irony, sitting down beside him, "How could I have missed you? The school isn't that big. I thought I knew everyone."

"It's okay. Given my situation, I was kind of stepped on by a lot of people; literally and figuratively."

Just as the conversation was about to make a rather serious turn, which Ellis really wasn't looking for at a time like this, a slightly bigger girl with beautiful flaming red hair came running out of the audition hall at top speed. Feeling the obligation to help somebody else who was in their possition, they both stood up and made their way over to her, "Are you alright?" Ellis asked, putting a hand carefully on the other girl's shoulder.

"Jesse St. James, the broadway personality; the person I looked up to for so long- just told me that I had reached the stage's weight capacity and told me to leave, before I damaged the real talent." That disgusted both Ellis and Matheus, when they finally realized what was really going on. They'd all seen that Emily girl clear as day, flirting away, trying every trick in the book to get his attention. It was a stacked deck.

"You know what kind of cheers me up?" Ellis began, clearing her throat, as Matheus and the big girl sat up straighter to listen to what she was about to say. At this point, having been at a tiring rehearsal for four hours straight, they were ready to hear anything uplifting.

_Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens_

_Bright copper candles and warm woolen mittens_

_Brown paper packages tied up in string_

_These are a few of my favorite things_

The red head recognized the song straight away, having come from one of her favorite stories of all time. The song continued and she joined in, appreciating the company that Ellis's voice offered her.

_Cream colored ponies and crisp apple streudels_

_Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles_

_Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings_

_These are a few of my favorite things_

Finally, Matheus recognized the song as well, finishing them out with the bridge and final chorus.

_Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes_

_Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes_

_Silver white winters that melt into spring_

_These are a few of my favorite things_

As the song drew to a close, the red head suddenly found herself laughing along with the other two. Suddenly, they all felt like they had gotten a load off their chest, which felt tons better, "I'm Hannah." she introduced, a joyful smile spread across her face, "Tranferred here with my dad from Vegas."

The silence that came after that was a comfortable one, as they all exchanged phone numbers and waited for their parents to pick them up.

Author's Note: It has in fact been quite a while since I've updated (for me at least.) My crazy grandparents are in town and I'm being forced to be nice to them. Plus, I have three other stories to keep up as well. Sorry all! Don't forget to review! 3

~Mags


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: So, it has taken me a REALLY long time to get this chapter because the beginning of marching band, a website, and a new podcast, accompanied by a massive brain fart, left me pinched for time. I promise I'll try to get chapters out on a more regular basis. Please don't give up on me just yet, because I promise I haven't given up on this story or any of my others! TEAM DAMERON FOREVER!**

"Damien!" Brittney called from the opposite end of the hallway, skipping up to him and looping her arm through his own, "Where have you been? I've been waiting for you since noon." she pouted, as he frantically tried to concoct a plan in his head to smoothly get away from her.

"Since noon? Brit, I have Pre-Cal from 11:30 to 12:45, then gym, then band. You had classes too. Where could you have possibly been waiting for me."

"At the lunch table."

"At noon? Brittney, that is when the Kindergarteners are in the cafeteria for snack time!"

"How do you know that?" she asked him, finally stopping their walk at the exit to the school, then adding to herself in a lower tone, letting her head duck, "That would explain all of the munchkins."

Damien decided to tell her about his huge exploration into the uncharted territory that was the primary school down the street, "I took an opening as a Cadet teacher at Washington and Lee Primary just down the road. I figured it would look good on college applications. Anyway, all I have to do is come in during school hours a couple days a week, sing a couple songs, play patty-cake, grade some papers, and then I'm right back here. It isn't a big deal."

"Sounds like fun." she said excitedly, "Anyway, do you want to come over tonight?" he knew what she was hinting at and several dozen red flags flew up on the double.

"You know what; actually I was going to study with Lindsay tonight." He dodged, "Tomorrow?" What? Why the hell did that word come out of his mouth? The word 'tomorrow' left her with the promise that he was going to be at her house tomorrow, without parents, stuck in the middle, forced to do her bidding. He didn't want to hurt her. She was like a child; a fool. He was like putty in her hands.

"I kind of had my heart set on tonight. It's the only night my dad isn't in town. Can't you study tomorrow?" she whined a bit, bouncing on her heels.

"No, I really need to go to this study thing, Brittney. I'm already falling behind and Lindsay seems to know what she's talking about." It made his chest feel like it was screwing upward while he lied to his first American girlfriend, "But I promise you that I will walk to your house tomorrow after scool, Then," he pulled her closer, putting his arms around her waist, "we can do whatever you want."

"So, are you cashing in the offer from the second day of school?"

"Mhm."

"I'll see you tomorrow." she said, giving him a quick peck on the lips, then taking off to Santana's car.

#####################################################################

"Mom, I'm home!" Finn called, as he opened to door to the Hummel/Hudson house that was soon to be the Hummel/Hudson/Larsen house, "Can we talk for a minute?"

"Sure, kiddo!" she called from the general direction of the laundry room. There were footsteps and then she appeared, whiping her hands on her apron, "Oh, who's your friend?" she asked, a smile growing across her lips.

"Uhm, Mom; Sam needs a place to stay." her smile collapsed.

"Of course he can stay here. Sam can stay as long as he needs." she said, "We'll have to make up the couch though. There really isn't space for three people in that bedroom of yours."

"Thank you, Mrs. Hummel." Samuel couldn't help, but spread a huge smile over his lips, sticking out his hand for her to shake and she took it.

"You can call me Carole. Excuse me. I was just about to take dinner off the stove." she nodded and took off, "Finn, can I see you for a second?" she asked, practically dragging him by the ear all the way to the kitchen, "Finn, who is he?" she asked uncertainly.

"He's just a friend from Glee. I gave him a ride home the other day, saw something I probably shouldn't have seen; and I knew he couldn't stay in that house."

"Well, he can stay, but you can't do this anymore, Finn. I know you want to help everyone, but I don't think I can handle another one of these friends just popping up out of no where. Does that make sense?" she asked, more concerned with the fact that it might have actually not made sense.

"Is this about when Quinn lived with us?" Finn's voice began to rise; not in outrage, just defense for his ex-girlfriend, "Her parents kicked her out, Mom."

"No, Finn, I know. I just want you to know that you don't have to help every single sob story you meet. This kid might have a rough life, but if he were home, he'd still have a roof over his head. Maybe it just seems worse than it really is. I mean, we haven't seen his home life. You haven't even seen the inside of his house, have you? For all we know, he could just be a melodramatic teenager, and things could be perfectly normal."

"Mom, I saw the place with my own eyes. There was definitely something not right going on there." Finn insisted, hushing his tone again, worried that the new guest might have heard.

At that moment, Samuel came into the kitchen, his gate resembling that of a zombie and less that of a human. Carole wiped the look of discontent off her face and turned to face Samuel once more, "Can I help you with something, Dear?" she asked in as calm a voice as she could muster.

"I just got a call from the police. My parents were cooking Crystal Meth. The house exploded." there wasn't a hint of emotion in his voice. He seemed conflicted, like he didn't know what to think, "My sisters were in there!" he suddenly realized.

"Oh my God." erupted from Carole's mouth as a bustle of activity broke out among the three of them, as Carole ran to the stairs to call for Kurt, who happened to be (actually) studying with Blaine, and Finn ran to get the car started, and the five of them piled in the car to take off toward the hospital.

#############################################################################################################

"SAM!" Marissa called from across the hospital lobby, running to the place where he, Carole, and Finn had sat for the past two hours. Finn recognized the skinny ginger from homeroom. She was quiet, but when she chose to speak, it was usually snide, witty, and humorous. Now, though, she stood there with Samuel's hands in her own, tears coming out of her own eyes, "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. I got stuck in traffic. Apparently there's a balloon race in Carmel that all of Lima will be attending. How are they?"

Samuel shook his head, still infuriated by what had been going on, and what was going on now, right under their noses, "I don't know how they are. The doctors won't tell us can't get a straight answer out of anyone." Finn scooted over a seat, in order for Marissa to take the seat beside Samuel.

"Kurt and Blaine went out to get coffees." Carole began, "It looks like it's going to be a long night. Do you want them to get you anything, Dear?" she asked directly to Marissa, who declined politely.

Just as they managed to settle into a pregnant silence, a doctor, who was still in gloves and a mask, as if she had just come out of surgery, began to speak to the entire group at large, "Mya lost a lot of blood. We believe that she was in the same room with the object that imploded, causing shrapnel to go flying, and as a result, a small piece of glass has lodged itself into her heart. We can opperate, but there's no garuntee that she won't flat line during surgery. Even if she does make it through, it will be a huge bill, and about 4 to 6 months of recovery time."

"What about Bree? Is she okay? And Mom and Dad?"

"Mom sustained life-threatening injuries and is currently on blood thinners and respiration. We aren't able to operate until the drugs leave her system, though. It's too risky. Bree is fine, but just to be sure, we put her on a breathing tube. Unfortunately, we couldn't revive your father and he had passed before he ever made it through the doors of the hospital." the news that both of his parents were nearly dead brought tears to Samuel's eyes. He wasn't entirely sure. He had hated his parents up until approximately three hours ago.

"What about Bree?" he asked, pushing the tears away once again, "Can I see her, please?" he pleaded. Marissa didn't like seeing Samuel like this. He was always so calm, cool, and collected, and to see him like this, in a random, jumbled, hurting mess, made her want to just jump over the seat and give him a huge hug, but it didn't work that way; she had to keep reminding herself.

"She seems stable. I don't see why not. I can take you to her right now, if you'll just follow me." Samuel motioned for Marissa to follow him and she did wordlessly.

It made Marissa start to wonder why they were passing the nursery. When Samuel spoke about Bree, she sort of always imagined an older sister, but when they were allowed in, and he took her hand, leading her at a dead sprint all the way to a baby crib, she realized she was so very wrong, then as Samuel lifted the tiny baby out of the crib in an almost fatherly way, a realization came to her, "Sam, your mother was cooking Crystal Meth when she was pregnant." That baby couldn't have been any more than three months old. Of course she had been brewing while pregnant. Bree did look particularly small for a baby of any age as well. She probably could have fit in Samuel's cargo pocket, "I think you need to have Bree tested for Crystal Meth."

**Author's Note: Well, that was a twist. So, as always, review, hug a porcupine, watch the Glee Project! TEAM CAMSAMDAM FOREVER!**


	10. Chapter 10

Having to grow up was something that Emily was never very fond of. She liked the idea of jumping from one guy to another after a week, sometimes less. She loved to toot her own horn, because she knew she was amazing. And she was good at letting other people know that she was amazing, too. She felt different about Jesse though. She thought she could be herself around him. For once, she wasn't being told that she had to grow up, and she could just be whoever the hell she felt like.

After getting emancipated when she was 16, she knew the only person she could truly count on was herself. She was right, for the most part. She hadn't been able to get far. Her parents only lived one school district over. She was still able to get out, though and in doing so, she managed to rent out a tiny dorm-room-esc apartment on the fifth floor of the complex. Emily got a job at the local Winn Dixie to cover board expenses and paid for school through fundraising and scholarships. That was something that hardly anybody knew about her. She was a genius when it came to Calculus and everything above. She loved the sciences and excelled in Human Studies.

There were always the times when Emily needed that little bit of extra money, though, and there lies the problem. She would solicit herself on the streets in order to make enough money to put herself through Show Choir and Band Classes. She had yet to announce any of this to Jesse, but she had a feeling that none of her past was going to perturb him from the future.

A hand waved in front of her face, bringing her out of her thoughts, as her focus connected with Jesse's worried look, "Are you okay?" he asked, in a voice that seemed forced. Any conversation that wasn't about him, wasn't worth having in his opinion, and Emily knew that when she signed on, and just mustered through it as she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she whispered, her accent growing a bit stronger. It typically only came out when she was angry or flustered, and at that moment she was a little bit of both. Of course, he wasn't intuitive enough to realize that, "I was just thinking about the moves. They're just a little harder here then they were at St. Mary's."

Jesse snorts, "Of course the steps are harder. The harder the routine, the better we look. Also, I thought you should know, I've been working to get you a feature in the arrangement." He was staring at her in a very serious way.

"Well, Jesse, that's thoughtful."

"I know it." he said, leaning over from his place on the couch to press his lips to hers.

She couldn't believe she had stooped so low. She knew that he was only into her for her body and honestly, she didn't find him appealing in the least, but if that was what she had to do to get herself recognized, and get a scholarship to get the hell out of this town as soon as possible, then through hell and high water, by God she was going to get it done. And so, that is why, she was in his apartment, on his couch, in a building that _his _parent's owned. That was why she was constantly throwing herself at Jesse. That was why she was letting him use her for his own needs. _That_ is why she had to be strong. For Emily, it was survival in the fittest. So she had to outrun the rest.

#############################################################################################################

"I can't believe you talked me into doing this." Mattheus groaned in humiliation as he blew the feather out of his face for the umpteenth time. Yes, Ellis Wylie had convinced both he and Hannah to join the marching band.

"If we can't show ourselves in the Show Choir, why give up performing?" she urged. It was no mystery that Mattheus had a huge crush on Ellis. Therefore, he was quick to hop-to, when she suggested joining the school's band. Apparently, she had a niche for playing the clarinet, and Hannah had a couple years of experience on piano, which she easily transferred to vibraphone and marimba, but him? Mattheus' voice was his instrument. He never took the time to learn anything, but when Ellis sat him in the band room to decide what instrument he was going to play, he was at a loss. Clarinets and saxophones dragged the ground because of his height. His arms were too short for trombone and too weak for trumpet. There was no way he had the ability to carry a tuba or baritone on his shoulder, which left him with one option. Mattheus was stuck marching piccolo. As if it were hard enough for him to walk the campus before, it was doubly hard when the jocks learned that he was the only male flute player on the line.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Hannah called, from her place in front of the field commander podium.

"Keep your toes up, Kid!" Ellis called from behind, straightening his shako a bit.

"Now presenting, the Carmel Marching Pride, with their show, "Riverdance". Drum Majors, Corrine and Tom Hoesies; is your band ready?" the Sophomore/Senior brother/sister duo gave the salute, and then upon hearing the words, "You may take the field for Class C competition." Mattheus mustered all of the pride and courage he could, and left the safety of the overpass, where they had resided for the past fifteen minutes, and went to the field. Once he had taken his position on the field, he proceeded to give the best performance possible after only knowing how to play his instrument for a total of 15 days. He knew all eyes were on him. He was in fact, the short one in the middle.

Not even twenty-four hours after their first show, rumors were swarming the school, that the new Brazilian midget was gay.

**A/N: So, it has been a while since I've updated, but I hope this did it for you all. I realized that I had only put Jesse and Emily in one chapter way back when, in what I believe was chapter 2, so I decided to expand on that a little bit. Since we all know Jesse isn't a good guy, I decided to use him to be a little bit more messed up then he was in the show. In my story he isn't just stupid, but sadistic AND stupid, so I'm hoping to be able to expand on that a bit in the upcoming chapters.**

**I'd like to thank CHELSEA75 for letting me know that one of my upcoming love triangles is worth reading. Thanks to I WRITE SINS NOT TRAGIDIES for letting me know that my snappy little Rachel one-liners are at least somewhat entertaining. Thanks to ALICIA and HERMIONELUV for throwing some more relationships out there for me to try on for size. Thanks to LILMISSSUNSHINE for telling me how to be able to make the chapters longer and more interesting. I took her advice and hope you all aprove. **

**Also, I've decided to write a spin-off for the fanfiction. The only thing is, you have to tell your friends about this story and get others to review, because I'm going to write a new chapter to the spin-off for every 25 reviews I get, so tell your friends, and check in lots!**

**Much Love, **

**~Mags**


	11. Chapter 11

"How is she?" Samuel asked quite loudly, as soon a nurse walked up with the test results, "Breanne Larsen."

The nurse gave him an appraising look, "Well, she tested possitive for Crystal Meth." he took a step away, and gave a great heave of breath from his chest, "but that could mean any number of things. Chances are, it was all over the apartment. When she crawled around, it could have gotten on her hands and then she put them in her mouth, or -"

"She's three months old," he groaned disgustedly, "She can't crawl."

"Then it was probably contracted through the air. Mr. Larsen, this is by no fault of your own. I do suggest you don't try out for any school teams any time soon, however. The Meth will probably be in your system for quite a while and any scan tron will detect it. I would wait at least six months."

"Six months?" he shrieked, "Soccer starts in six weeks. Isn't there something you can do to get this thing out of me? And her? She can't be like this. She's going to be a three month old child going through detox!"

She shook her head, and her eyes visibly dimmed, "We could do a stomach pump, but it would be painful and still, it wouldn't be completely out of your system. You'd still have to wait to let it all pass."

He nodded, his face not proving any emotion at all. He quickly set Bree back in the small crib type mechanism, and collapsed against it, even as Marissa tried to support his weight and keep him up, "Oh my God." he whispered mostly to himself. Tears began to fall down his face as his shoulders shook furiously. Marissa bent to her knees beside him, covering him in her comforting embrace. Samuel had never felt so useless before in his life. He just laid there, letting the tears fall, clinging on to Marissa's arm for dear life.

That was the moment when a new doctor decided to make his presence known. Marissa's eyes snapped in the direction of the man who had just interrupted the first time she had seen Samuel cry in months. She didn't want him to put the tough guy face back on. She knew it was good for him to cry. Crying was the first step to letting go.

"Dr. Sloane," the nurse spoke in a worried tone.

The doctor proceeded to speed with a tone of giddy excitement in his voice that he was desperately trying to hold back, but he was failing terribly, "There was a seven car pile-up on the turn pike. They expect we'll need the respirators open. Six females, ten males, all badly injured, and four of them crashed on the way here. Mr. Larsen; we need you to make a decision, right now." the doctor began, "We can operate and run you several thousand dollars, or we can take her off the respirator and let her go peacefully. It is your choice."

He didn't even give it a second's thought, "Let her go." was the only thing he was able to get out of his mouth, before Marissa took his face in her hands and made him look her dead in the face.

"Sam, you can think about this. You don't have to make a decision this moment. Think about it for a minute. Please, I don't want you making a decision that you'll regret for the rest of your life."

His eyes filled with fury; not at Marissa, but at his own mother, "I'm done with this, Marissa. I can't do this anymore. If I let her have the operation and she lives, then I'll have to put up with her for the rest of my life, and I can't put my sisters through what I was put through growing up. I made my decision a long time ago." He could see the tears building in Marissa's eyes, as he looked up with a stony expression and said with a voice as cold as ice, "Take her off." The doctor nodded, then took to the door, "Doctor!" Dr. Sloane turned around at the sudden call of his name, "I'd like to sign the release for her organs to be donated."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

Sloane nodded, and was followed by the nurse to the operating room. After they were gone, Samuel stood, took one last look at his baby sister, and left the nursery. As soon as he heard the door close behind himself, then Marissa, he took off running, and flew into a restroom. Marissa listened at the door for a moment, then heard a scream. Not of terror, of anguish. She burst through the door, and found the mirror over one of the sinks to be smashed to tiny bits, and Samuel slamming his fists into the ground.

Once again, she collapsed beside him, and held him tightly, observing his bloody knuckles. At that point, she more or less trying to keep him from hurting himself further rather than comforting.

"You can't do this to yourself!" she yelled, as he thrashed in her arms and she struggled to keep him in place. He was an easy five or six inches taller than her, so she was struggling terribly to keep him from hurting himself farther. She watched him deteriorate. He couldn't breathe. He started panting, and then finally, he flew to his feet, shook Marissa off and locked himself in a stall, and finally gave into the pressure and suddenly became violently ill.

**A/N: So, this has been yet another Samuel-centric chapter. I promise to make very many more of these, seeing as I really don't like Samuel, and I'm no entirely sure why Marissa is there yet. I figured I had to add her in at one point or another, and this seemed just as good a time as any. I'm particularly a fan of Samuel. He just seemed to be the easiest to make have a terrible home life, just because I think on the show, he kinda looks like a hobo.**

**Soon I plan to go a little bit more Damsay central, considering I think the last time I really talked about them was chapter eight, which is far too long a time to go without a scandalous love octagon type deal, so I'm going to try to wrap up this little arc type deal soon and start something new. **

**I need opinions, though. I want to know how I'm doing. What can I improve on? What do you all want to see? **

**Also, don't forget, after 50 reviews, you get a spin-off, so let's get going, oh viewers of mine!**

**Don't forget to review and read some of my other stories and review on those, too, just because they have NO reviews! **

**Thanks all! Hang loose!**

**~Mags**


	12. Chapter 12

"How'd you get away?" Lindsay asked, as soon as Damian came running into the band shed at the top of the hill, "and why did we have to meet here instead of at my house?" she whispered.

"I have my ways." he whispered, in a way, so sultry, it almost shocked her senses when he wrapped his arms around her waist, "And I like it here." he ended the conversation abruptly as a blast came from twenty or so yards away. Both of their eyes flew up, to come to the band who was suddenly ablaze on the field. They watched in silence as the tiny band seemed to fly in gliding formations all across the field from yard line to yard line in awe. They watched with intrigue as the drum majors switched places, from field to podium.

"They look happy." Lindsay said off-handedly, letting her eyes skip from the haughty Benjamin, with a proud expression, as he conducted to the sideline, then to Kelsey, who was beaming down at her band with a smile that looked almost painful. These expressions didn't fade, even as the song ended, and they walked off the field together, "It almost makes me forget."

He looked down at her with worried eyes, "Would you like to talk about it?" he asked in a concerned tone, but when she shook her head, he wrapped his arms around her again, as the both admired the field once again, "That's why I like coming up here, though, really. It just makes you think that however bad it gets, there is always a little bit of happiness..." he whispered to her, even though there was nobody around to hear either of them. He was suddenly very aware of their closeness

She shook her head, not wanting to open up entirely yet. She suddenly became aware of how close she was to him. She suddenly felt three feet shorter than she truly was, due to the fact she had to look straight up to be able to see anything but a whole bunch of middle. She felt herself subconsciously move a bit closer to the heat that was radiating from his body, "Kiss me." it was no greater a sound than a whisper, but it was there, and he appreciated the sound of her voice. And complied.

"This is really wrong." she said again, backing away when she had finally realized what she had gotten herself into, "You have a girlfriend and I have a person."

"I can't really say I have a girlfriend," he said jokingly, "It's more like babysitting honestly." he groaned, "Plus I can break it off with her. It isn't like I'm stuck with her forever."

"Yeah, but Santana will completely ruin you when she finds out, and besides, I still have to settle things with Cameron."

"Settle things? You were never really dating in the first place, Lindsay. Can't you just tell him you've found somebody?"

"Well, last I knew you were pretty bromance-y, too, so don't even go there." she wrapped her arms around his waist, finally turning around to fully face him, "Don't worry. I'll take care of it." she whispered, placing a chaste kiss on his lips, "Now, I hate to end this, but I really do have a study session with Artie."

Damian took a step away, giving an appraising look, "You're already cheating on me? With a wheel chair kid?"

"Hah hah, very funny." she answered sarcastically, grabbing her bag off the ground, "Actually, he's helping me. I'm trying out for the Math Bowl and he's getting me ready. Turns out he's kind of a genius." she placed a kiss on his cheek and then went for the exit to the shed, "So, I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked hopefully and he nodded energetically.

As she ran from the shed, her ponytail bouncing behind her, he let the words, "GOOD LUCK!" spill out of his mouth. She didn't look back, but he knew she had heard him, and a smile spread across his face.

A/N: I know it's short, but at least it's done, and it's Damsay! Don't forget! 50 reviews and a spin-off is in order.


	13. Chapter 13

"So, as we all know, in the previous weeks, we have had a multitude of new faces enter the New Directions, and a though accured to me," Rachel began, tapping her fingers together evilly as she assumed her position in the middle of the room, "There are

four new members in our Glee Club who have yet to be initiated."

Santana turned, annoyed, to Brittney, "What is Barbara Streisand on?"

You could practically see Rachel spit venom as she hissed, "Slushies."

Finn's head flew up at the mention of the biggest proponents of no slushie-ing, fist pumped, high-fived, and jeered at the idea. This is why Rachel had called an official 'Glee Veterans' meeting. She knew that these new sophomores and juniors were threats to her talent, and she wanted to give them a warning. Swaying in the background was fine, but trying out for solos, was not. And that was exactly what that obscene little Lindsay girl did last period. She went up against both Quinn and Rachel in Popular and neither one of them were too pleased, and as a result, she had earned all the newbies a bad name, "Really, guys?" he asked in an irritated tone, "These are the people we need. When we graduate, they have to be here to take our places. And yeah, I think that Lindsay girl is going to be the next Rachel and I think the Irish dude is going to be taking my features as soon as I'm gone, but we shouldn't be angry at them! They're just trying to find out where they fit in; just like we did when we joined this club. We can't push them away." then he looked away and with a tinge of an awkward tone he whispered, "And that Cameron kid doesn't look like he'd be able to take a slushie too well."

There was a strange pause for only a moment, but then all the others began to plot again; well, minus the two Asians in the back of the room, trying to stay as far away from the action as possible. Then of all people, Brittney decided to chime in at that moment, "This isn't nice." she said in an airy tone.

"That's kind of the point, Britt." Santana scoffed, glaring over in the blond girl's direction, "We're going to make them bleed and cry. That Samuel dude stole one of my solos, and you of all people know how few and far between those are. I want to see them run away to the chess club with their tales between their legs."

"Yeah, but Damian's my boyfriend, and I don't think Brittish boys like slushies anyway..."

Nobody spoke after that. Santana gave a face-palm, then stood up, "I'm leaving," she groaned, "I'm meeting a guy at the grill in twenty minutes."

"Who's the guy?" Mercedes asked off-handedly.

Santana shrugged, "I don't know. I found him on Craigslist."

#############################################################################################################

"Hello?" a groggy voice answered the phone, "What the hell do you want? It's 2 in the morning."

"Alex, I need your help," a worried voice whispered on the other line, "I did something bad."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait until after school." he recognised the voice immediately. His lab partner from Washinton; Samuel Larsen.

"No, it can't. You heard in the news about the house explosion, yeah?"

"Of course I did." he was suddenly perking up at the sound of those words. At that moment however, his roommate Blaine woke up with a rustling of the sheets and whispered.

"Who is it?"

Alex covered the reciever with his hand, as to not let Samuel hear his response, "It's a friend from school."

"My sisters just got a summons letter from the state." Samuel whispered, and was greeted with nothing but silence, "They want to put my sisters in foster care." he whispered in shock. Alex nearly dropped the phone, "My parents are dead."

That threw him for a loop, "Look, Sam, I'm sorry, but I really am not sure why you're calling me about this."

"You have to get us to Canada." Samuel responded, "I have money and I'll pay you for gas, but you have to get us to the border by tomorrow morning. That's the only way that I'm going to be able to keep my sisters."

"Sam-"

"Please, Alex. Bree isn't going to remember what's going on, but McKenzi just got out of the hospital yesterday evening. She is thirteen years old! She needs me."

"I'll see what I can do." he whispered, "Where are you?"

"Motel off highway 160."

"I'm on my way." he whispered, and with that he hung of the phone and tumbled out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Blaine asked in total disarray.

"I'm goin' to Canada." ALex responded casually.

**A/N: Yes, so that's how I got rid of Samuel. I shipped him off to Canada. There will definitely be more Marissa in the future chapters however. There will be mentions of Samuel in Marissa's Pov but other than that, he is done. So what did you think? Leave a review. This was obviously a quicky. I wrote in an hour, so don't be too terribly judgemental.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So, if you haven't realized yet, I'm kind of basing this entire story around something Ashley Fink said in the episode of the Glee Project, Sexuality. She said, "Ryan Murphy likes trying couples on like clothes." From this chapter on, I'm going to start each chapter off with a quote at the beginning from some of the best of the best; the creme de la creme. So here goes nothing...**

**"There is no better story to read than **

**one about 30 sex-crazed teenagers." **

**-Me**

"Are you ready to go?" Damian asked, silently slinking up to Lindsay while she was at her locker, in a way the looked casual enough for a friendly meeting. He had promised her the night before while they had been in their ninth hour straight of non-stop text messages that he would walk her to Glee Club Rehearsal.

Lindsay quickly pulled her music folder out of her locker and put it in the crook of her arm, so that she and Damian could walk closely, but not in an intimate way. They walked in a comfortable silence all the way to the Choir room where Cameron was waiting outside the door. It was a strange thing he always did. Even if he managed to get to the choir room minutes before Lindsay, Damian, and Samuel, he would wait for them and they would all go in together.

"Where's Sam?" Cameron asked as the two walked up. He seemed in a chipper mood. it became very obvious very fast that Lindsay had yet to break up with Cameron. So Lindsay and Damian were back to square one; sneaking up to the sheds during marching band rehearsals, and stealing looks across the classroom in BioChem.

"I'm not sure. I haven't seen him all day." Lindsay finished giving Cameron a puzzled look, then, linking hands with Cameron, she tossed an apologetic look back to Damian who didn't show any emotion at all.

Without another look, Cameron opened the door and the three of them stepped over the threshold one after the other. Before the blinding rage hit, the migrane that came with the freezing ice hit as well. Lindsay gave a little yelp as she felt the sticky green syrup slide precariously down her body. She refused to open her eyes. She knew they were going to sting when she did.

Cameron whipped his glasses off his face, just in time to see six of the twelve members of the glee club veterans glaring at him, with pride for what they had done. He felt a sudden jolt as Lindsay's books and folders hit the ground behind him and she took off running down the hall, Damian only moments behind her, trying to calm down her hysteric bawling that seemed to come out of no where. Cameron was left staring dazedly at the veterans until the entrance door opened and then shut again, and a trembling, "Oh my..." came from Will Schuester's mouth. That snapped Cameron out of it, and he felt the syrup leaking into his underwear and out of his hair, and he took off running for the nearest bath room as well, "Well done; all of you." Mr. Schuester said sarcastically as he took off after the bespectacled boy.

Rachel, Santana, Brittney, Mercedes, Puck, Quinn, Matt, and Lauren were all left with shocked looks on their faces in the middle of the choir room, still holding the empty cups of slush.

#############################################################################################################

"You're alright." Damian tried to soothe Lindsay's nerves and humiliation as he carried her into the girl's bathroom farthest from the choir room. She had collapsed in the middle of the hall, in a puddle of her own slush, which had resulted in him carrying her the rest of the way, "It's okay." he continued to whisper these little nothings that somehow made her feel a ton better, and he seemed to notice.

He sat her down on a wooden bench that sat against the wall and pulled then entire package of paper towels out of the wall despenser and calmly took to wetting some napkins and getting the slush out of her eyes and hair as she cried, "And I honestly thought that after nearly a month of putting up with everything this school had to offer, we were finally getting somewhere." she wailed, "I thought I had finally found somewhere where I could be safe."

"Believe me," he whispered, as he continued to clean her up, "I know exactly what you mean." It was no mystery that in being the Irish exchange student, he stood out like a soar thumb, and that didn't exactly fly in a place like Lima, Ohio, where the more different people got, the more ridiculed they were. He never really fit in anywhere though. He didn't have many friends back in Ireland either. For the most part, he stuck with his best friend Robert, and he thought in coming to America that would change. No such luck.

"Why would they do that, though? I mean, I thought we were friends." she wailed.

He just shook his head and handed her a fist-full of paper towels, "Rachel felt threatened by you, Lindsay. So, she did the only thing she had the power to, and that was to tear us all down. She knew if she did it this way, we couldn't defend each other."

She nodded, and, feeling entirely depleated, she pulled him into a tight embrace and leaned in across the puddle of green mush in the middle of the bathroom floor to give him a fleeting kiss before wiping her cheeks and leaving the room, "Thanks, Damian." she whispered, her voice tired from wailing.

"Where are you going?"

"To go look for a locker room to get this syrup out of my hair."

#############################################################################################################

There was a knock at the bathroom door, and Mr. Schuester called into the door frame, "Cameron, are you okay in there?" he felt a bit embarrassed having to ask a seventeen year old this question, but of all the other things he could have done, he supposed that wasn't the worst.

Cameron opened the door to allow Mr. Schue entrance, "Honestly, I don't even know what they were thinking, but if you're thinking about quitting because of this I want you to know that they'll all be receiving a Saturday Detention."

"No, I'm not going to quit because of this, Mr. Schue. If anything, this has pushed me to want to fight that much harder. I know they only hate me because I'm giving Finn a run for his money, and that's okay. I only have to deal with them for another five months and then they'll be gone for good and we won't have to deal with any of them anymore."

"Then I'm glad to know you have such a positive outlook on this, Cameron, and please, if there's anything I can do, all you have to do is ask." Schue offered up. He felt a bit strange and guilty, having not known that this was going on. It was obviously being planned for quite some time before hand. He did however, recognize the absense of the wheel chair, the Asians, and the six foot tall football player. He would have to remember to bring it up to them after issuing the first detentions he would ever have to for this group of students.

"Actually, I do need you to do something for me!" Cameron remembered, "I want Lindsay to get the solo in Popular. She has wanted that solo since the day she learned we were doing Wicked."

"Consider it done."

**A/N: So here was a little bit more Damsay for you. They're still a secret. What will happen next? Opinions? Ideas? Don't forget! After 50 reviews I start writing a spin-off. You all have been really good about reviews thus far! Keep it up, guys! Love you all! Will give reviewer shout outs next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: **So, i have accepted a challenge to write as many chapters as possible before the season finale of the glee project. so just a little fyi, these chapters posted today probably aren't going to be my best writing. i'll also try to post one chapter afterwards as well.**

**I've also decided i'm going to wait until 75 reviews to make a spin-off because either i have struck an incredible bit of luck, or the same person sent in 18 annonymous reviews, so I'm going to wait just to be safe.**

"Why didn't you say something?" she asked quietly, when she and Artie met in their study group. Their study group of only two people.

He tried to form a sentence, but couldn't pull it off. He settled for shaking his head as he answered, "I honestly didn't want anything to do with it. I want to go to Stanford and I can't afford to have an office refurral on my resumee in my senior year."

"You still could have asked them to do no do it, though, Artie. I just don't understand why. I just thought we were friends." that seemed to hurt him a bit. That was when he dropped his pencil and settled for just speaking.

"Look, we tried to stop them. Me, Tina, Mike, Finn. We really tried, but in the end, we knew the best thing for us to do would be to just not have anything to do with it."

"So you just didn't want that to be you. You didn't want to be the one to be slushied." It was at that point that she picked up her books and began to make her way to the door, whispering, "Well, I can see where our friendship stands for you."

He flew backward in his chair as he tried desperately to keep up with her speedy pace, "I didn't mean it like that!"

She looked back at him, the tears threatening to fall. Then she nodded, as soon as she was free in the hallway to take off in whatever direction she felt best with, "Yes you did." she answered for him reluctantly. The first real friend she had made at Lima turned out to be unloyal. It hurt.

But little did Lindsay know, the only reason Artie was so quiet around her and about her...was because he had been pining after her. And he knew full well about both Cameron and Damian, both of which she already had wrapped around her finger, bending to her every whim.

#############################################################################################################

"I don't understand how this is beneficial at all." Blaine groaned in humiliation, parading around in a ridiculous outfit that Alex and Kurt had created for him to model. A kilt with a purple wife beater and a white ascot.

"The ascot is name brand," Kurt reasoned, "The rest we just found around. I thought it would be funny."

"Well, thanks." he groaned, as Alex snapped a picture.

"That's going on Twitter." Alex laughed maniacally.

Blaine closed his eyes, willing the ridiculous outfit to just disappear into oblivion, "Thanks Kurt." he groaned, as his boyfriend practically rolled on the floor in laughing fits.

#############################################################################################################

Alex didn't know what to think. While hanging out with Kurt and Blaine he tried his best to look chipper and excited, but it was hard to pull of such a thing when just the morning prior he had driven a person he barely knew all the way to Wisconsin, where he had hooked Samuel up with a friend from Boy Scout camp who would take him the rest of the way. Alex was still back in time for class in the morning and goofing off with his new found best friends afterward. He couldn't believe the turn of events. He knew that if the state ever found out that it was him who had helped the fugitive out of the country, his scholarship for the fancy all-boys school would be rebuked and he would be forced to put up with the toils of public school once more. He knew he had ultimately made the wrong decision, but still, helping a friend, along with the fact that he was in an exhausted haze from the fact that he had been forced to leave the comfort of the school at 3:30 in the morning had desperately impaired his judgement.

Still, he put on the brave smile-y face and acted like a goof ball right along with Kurt and helped in making the atrocious outfit that Blaine was being forced to model. He never wiped the grin off his face. He even laughed every once in a while. He took pictures he claimed would be put on Twitter, and then ran when Blaine tried to take his phone to remove the pictures.

Yes, life as usual for the most part.

Alex knew that eventually he was going to have to tell someone, but he just hoped that by that point, Samuel and his little sisters were so far off the American radar that the only person who was going to recieve the repercussions would be himself. Later that night, when he knew Blaine was asleep and Kurt had gone off to his own dorm, he pulled out his journal for a bit of venting.

Dear Diary,

What have I done? I can't believe that Samuel Larsen, the guy who used to throw me into dumpsters and call me quir, was the one person I helped across the freakin' border without a second thought. How am I going to fix this? How the hell. Am. I. Going. To. Fix. This?

He slammed the book shut as the door to the dorm was thrown open and the Dean came through, casting the light of a flash light in different directions all around the room. Behind the dean, policemen with heavy equipment filed in. One of the men slung his gun behind his back, grabbed Blaine by the arm and literally tossed him across the room, flipping his four-poster in the process. In his groggy state, Blaine fell back over as he tried to stand up, and Alex helped him to his feet as he saw a heavy crowd of young men come running past their dorm, "What the hell is this?" he yelped, as Blaine finally managed to get to his feet, and Alex watched as they flipped his bed as well.

"A boy in a town close by has gone missing and we're being searched for any evidence. St. Mary's is as well. They're telling us it's routine, and we're asking all students to sleep in the cafeteria tonight." the Dean informed, as he ushered the two boys out of their dorm, "Collect the things you'll need for tonight and we'll have to go through everything else." they quickly stepped back into the room, trying to slide between the feral police who were pushing things off of shelves and desks, completely ransacking the dormitory. Blaine simply grabbed his pillow, and a change of clothing for the next day. Alex grabbed a sheet from off of his bed, sneaking his diary off in between the sheet and the pillow he had smuggled out of the room. They didn't seem to notice, or if they did, they didn't seem to find anything strange about it, and let him go.

Alex breathed a sigh of relief, before he realized what was going on. They were searching. For anyone who had seen anything out of the ordinary. Certainly someone saw him walking through the halls at night, which they were not supposed to do and was punishable with a week's detention. They would come to talk to him, eventually. He knew that the missing person was Samuel. He had to play stupid as long as possible, though.

On the way to the cafeteria, he had to pass through the Common Room, where there was a blazing fire crackling in the fire place. He made up his mind quickly, took in a heavy breath, and dropped his diary into the fire.


	16. Chapter 16

"What the hell is going on?" Emily asked, as the lights in the school went out and they were ushered all the way to the track where all the student of Carmel were being hoarded. It had to be that night that the school lock in had taken place. She took the oppertunity to snuggle into the comforting feel of Jesse's strong arms without being forced to do more than just sleep.

"I'm not sure." Jesse answered, as he gripped her hand and refused to let go. Honestly, the feeling repulsed her a little bit, but for the time being, he was the only person she could feel, or audibly hear, so she took that and ran with it, and suddenly felt safer with him near her, "This hasn't happened before."

Suddenly, they felt the sensation of the warm, humid night air hitting their bodies, and they were shepparded even farther up a hill until they reached the football field. Once they were on top of the hill, smushed together in such a way that every part of their bodies were touching, silence fell over the crowd as they tried to hear anything about what was happening down at the school. A flash light came on somewhere in front of the huge group of students, and the principal's voice was heard over the soft rumble of whispering from the crowd, "There has been an unfortunate turn of events, resulting in a student from a neighboring school to go missing and now our school is being submitted for a search. The lock in will continue at the Baptist Church next door for anyone who is interested. If not, you are now permitted to go home. We don't know anything on the whereabouts of the missing person, except for that the FBI is now involved. Please stay safe and be aware. There is someone who is potentially dangerous in our area. Lock your doors." With that, the flash light flicked off, and the mob began to move again.

She felt sweltering breath on her neck as Jesse whispered in her ear, "I have no desire to stay. Do you?"

Sudden shock and worry washed over her as she wondered who it was who had gone missing. She felt the tears coming to her eyes, as she shook her head, "No, let's go home." she whispered back. With that, he linked an arm around her neck and lead her back to his car.

_So much for a full night's sleep. _Emily thought to herself, as she shut the door to Jesse's car and they took off toward the highway.

#############################################################################################################

"Did you hear about what happened?" Lindsay asked in a voice that was almost conversational, as she washed the feel that came with soccer practice off her body, as her secret-boyfriend sat on the giant fouton that doubled as a bed.

"You're going to have to be a bit more specific. Plenty has happened recently." he half-joked, as he waited for a response.

"That Sam boy from our school went missing. You know, the one with the dreads."

"Oh wow." the shock sunk in then, but Lindsay didn't seem to be too worried about it.

"It's happened before. He probably just got angry at mom and dad and now he is living with a cousin or an uncle or something." she answered him. The water from her showe cut off and he heard feet across the bathroom floor and then the door opening. His eyes nearly rolled out of his head at what was happening before him. She had walked out of the bathroom with dripping wet hair and a towel wrapped around her body and walked leisurely over to her dresser to pull out clothes to change into. If she knew what the site was doing to him, "Anyway, I don't see why everyone is making such a big deal out of it. I heard they brought in the FBI. The biggest thing we have to worry about now, is who we're going to get to fill his place in Glee."

He was shocked at how disinterested she was. He had to admit, though... she had been in the area far longer than he had. She probably knows the ins and outs of everything that happens around these parts. He was still getting used to it though. News like this would be a big deal in Derry. Now that they were in a town that was notorious for being not-so-great when it came to reputation, he would just have to sit back and let other people tell him how things like this were supposed to work.

"Anyhow," she said, walking over to him, "We shouldn't let this ruin our night out." he nodded. In the little she was wearing, he was like putty in her hands, and he could tell she knew it too, "I'm going to go get dressed." she said, snapping him out of his day dreaming state, "I'll be out in a minute." she said, pecking him on the lips and running back into the restroom to finish beautifying herself.

Lindsay wanted to look good for their first night out on the town as a real couple and not just snuggle buddies. Granted, she hadn't broken up with Cameron yet, but they both knew that it was inevitable at one point or another; not to mention that they were even, because he hadn't exactly broken up with Brittney yet either.

_Still, _she thought, _under the circumstances, things are pretty great right now._

A/N: This concludes the challenge. I guessed we figured out the answer. In three hours, I can only write about two chapter's worth of Glee-ness.. Anywho, tune in next time for another chapter in the mosh-pit that is Mad World. Don't forget to review.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Now that I thoroughly want to kill Ryan Murphy, I would just like to take a moment to rant. I GUESS TO WIN THE GLEE PROJECT YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE GOOD. YOU JUST HAVE TO BE BRUNETTE. Which is good for me because I'm auditioning for Season 2, now that I know I'll make it. Why would they do that? They made us watch ten episodes of kind of good music videos just to see 1/4 of the original contendors win! I am genuinely angry. Of course that isn't going to purturb me from finishing my story. It's just that for the most part, all of characters might be mindless and bitchy for a while. Either way, leave a review, whether it's to tell me you hate me because I didn't like the ending or if it's to give some sort of critisism on my story. I still want to hear from you. And I want you to know that this story will probably continue through season 3 of Glee so keep holding on and catch more of your favorite character, only here...on Mad World. -End Rant-**

"Blame it on the alcohol." -Everyone I've Ever Met

#############################################################################################################

When Damian woke up that next morning it was to a blinding head ache and the interior of a car he had never seen before. When he sat up to look around, the first thing he saw was Lindsay, lying beside him, wearing his flannel shirt. As the grogginess began to wear off and the reality of the situation set in, he started trying to remember what had happened the night before. As soon as he came to the realization of what had seriously just happened, he started to panic and started whispering, "Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god," on a continuous loop until he heard a knock on the car's window.

He shielded his bare-chested body from the man who had knocked on the window and was now shouting inward, "Can you move this tin can? You're blockin' me in." Humiliation setting in, he dug through the console to no avail, and then found the keys in Lindsay's purse. He pulled the car a few feet forward and into an alley. And when the car jolted to a stop, Lindsay awoke, her head ache setting in as well.

After she wiped the sleep from her eyes and she realized what had happened as well, she and Damian exchanged looks. Hers was one of shock, then a bit of anger, then worry. His was steady confusion, and worry. He couldn't help but think about Brittney. He knew he didn't have feelings for her the way he had feelings for Lindsay, but in the same respect, Brittney was still technically his girlfriend, and he had prided himself on never being unfaithful. Yep, that was pretty much out the window.

"What have we done?" Lindsay whispered in shock, as she searched around for her own shirt.

"I think I'm fairly sure of what we've done. Can I have my shirt back, please?" he asked in an antsy voice. He didn't exactly know where they were and he was sure, if it was Lima, that this bit of news would be all around town by the time they were even able to make it back to their respective houses, "Uhhhh, Lindsay?" he began to get her attention, "Where are we?"

"Kentucky." she said in an almost conversational tone, handing him his shirt and grabbing her own off the back seat, "The Electric Cowboy to be exact. And I reckon they had some pretty strong Tequila at that."

She seemed to be taking their ordeal far better than Damian. In her barely presentable state, she rolled out of the car, and grabbed Damian's wallet out of the ground in the back seat, "Where are you going?" he asked in an exasperated tone.

"I'm going to get both of us coffee, and you're going to stay in my car so it doesn't get towed. We'll talk about all of this when I get back." she answered his question that hadn't even been asked yet.

#############################################################################################################

"You know I've got a record around this school." Brittney started in on her newest prey.

"I've heard all about it," Cameron said in a hurried tone, in a rush to get as far away from the scary blond girl as he could, "And don't worry. I'll let you know I want to tap this." he added in a hurried tone, as he walked straight toward his Astronomy class, "But for right now, I'm spoken for. Sorry."

Cameron's face was so red it was almost laughable as he slammed the door, and the tall blond girl walked away, her bouncy ponytail swaying behind her. He breathed a sigh of relief until he turned around to see a class full of gawking students and one very obviously gawking teacher at the very front of the class, "S-Sorry." he whispered again, handing his late pass to the teacher and then hiding in the back of the classroom once more as Mrs. Von Belcher continued on with her lecture over Saturn's rings.

He noticed the spot next to him, that was typicallly filled by Lindsay was completely vacant and he wondered where she could be that she didn't text him back in the morning and then didn't show up for class in the afternoon. He started to worry.

**A/N: Well, it isn't the best, but I'm tired and hungry, so here it is. I'll try to write more tomorrow. Don't forget to review. I love all of my reviewers! **


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Well, this is definitely not as high tech as my little NetBook. Hopefully I'll be back on it soon, but for now, I'm going to be doing my updates via Yahoo! Notepad, which is the crappiest word processor I have ever used, but I guess it's better than nothing, so here it is!

"It's okay to get scared. Fear gives you adrenaline, and adrenaline gives you the power to push forward, even when you feel there is nothing left to fight for." -Mrs. Ledbetter (my band director)

##################################################################################################################################################

"Hey, stranger!" Cameron called over to Lindsay, who had stayed late after tennis practice to swat furiously at the machine that was rocketing tennis balls at her. Seeing who it was, she set her racket down and jogged over to grab her sweat rag and water bottle, "Where were you today? I didn't see you at all." he seemed genuinely worried.

"Yeah, I got really freaked out about all of this business with Samuel going missing. I just took off the rest of the day and went shopping in town with," she thought momentarily for a good enough lie, until one word popped into her head and she said, "My mom." he gave her a look. He had known that Lindsay and her mother had never been particularly close, ever since Lindsay's mother had waited until she was 16 to let her know for certain that she was adopted, and even then it was through a web of twisted lies that Lindsay had ingeniously panned out, "Anyway," she said, barreling into his thoughts like a steam engine, "We're here now. What do you want to do today?" she asked, as casually as she could.

"Do you want to go see a movie?" she asked and he nodded, so she took his arm. He flinched a bit, as he felt her sweat drenched arm touched his and she told him in a joking tone to, "buck up."

##################################################################################################################################################

"Who is that over there?" Alex shouted in an excited tone, as he took his gate across the lobby in great steps, "Cameron Mitchell, it can't be!" he laughed, "You sure have slimmed down."

Cameron and Lindsay both turned to meet the gaze of the African American boy and his two friends who were holding hands, "Hey, Alex." Cameron said in a half-hearted tone. Lindsay had never seen this little black boy before, but she could guarantee just by the look on Cameron's face that he was not fond of him. She decided to take this into account and introduce herself before Cameron even had the chance to take a breath.

"I'm Lindsay!" she said, holding out her hand to a comfortable length, but Alex didn't take it. He just stared at it as if he were repulsed. She got it now. He didn't bat for their team. He had a thing for Cameron and now that she was with him, that had pretty much been ripped out from under him; however, it appeared as if they hadn't seen each other in years. What could he be holding against her? The girlfriend of somebody he barely even knew anymore. The answer; everything.

"I'm Blaine." the boy farthest away from her pushed aside all other parties to take hold of her hand. She noted that he was a pretty good looking guy, "And this is my boyfriend Kurt." he added as an after thought, pointing to the shorter boy he had been holding hands with, "We were just going to go see Crazy Stupid Love. You guys?"

"Us too." Lindsay answered with a bit too much enthusiasm.

"Oh, wow. What are the odds!" Alex drawled, in his voice that was so feminine if you were to close your eyes, you would swear you were listening to Oprah, "You should join us! We'll sit together!" he said excitedly, like a little girl at a slumber party.

As he turned around, preparing to walk into the theater, Lindsay stood on her tip-toes as she walked to ask Cameron, "How do you know him?"

"Horse camp." he answered back.

She knew he was lying without a doubt, but these days, who wasn't lying? Her entire relationship with him was a lie. What was the idea behind pointing out such a miniscule thing as horse camp anyway? If that was what he wanted her to believe then that was fine with her. She just hoped to God, with all of the familiar faces they were seeing, she wouldn't come in contact with Damian and Brittney, because that was a "power couple" she knew was not going to last.

##################################################################################################################################################

"Which one is yours?" the girl beside Lindsay asked, leaning against the boy that she had come to see the movie with. She looked some type of hispanic and she was stunningly beautiful.

"That's him," she said, pointing to the blond boy beside her, who seemed to be oblivious to the fact that they were talking about him, as he was in deep conversation with Blaine Anderson, "Cameron."

She nodded, pulling her glasses off the top of her head, and putting them in her purse before the movie started, "He's is one good-lookin' country boy." she said, a tone of supressed excitement in her voice, "He's mine," she said, pointing to the guy with the slight Jew-fro beside her, "Jesse StJames, authorized director for Vocal Adrenaline."

"Oh wow, you go to Carmel? I went there last year. It's a great school." she lied. She hated it there. She had always wanted to be on Vocal Adrenaline, but they told her every year that she didn't have the talent, which was part of the reason she no longer resided in Carmel.

"This one right here," she said, looping an arm through Jesse's as he caught on with the fact that they were talking about him, "Got me a spot in Vocal Adrenaline within minutes of auditioning. Apparently, he just saw the potential and went for it." she said in a way that almost seemed fake. Jesse nodded. He seemed to be a man of huge ego and little words. It was obvious within moments of hearing the way that she spoke of him that his head was full of saw dust, but hers was not. This girl knew that she had to put up with this Jesse guy in order to get to where she wanted to be, "I'm Emily." she said, extending a friendly hand in Lindsay's direction, which she gratefully took.

"Lindsay," she answered back simply, as the lights began to dim and the beginning credits began to roll.

"Here," Emily handed Lindsay her own cell phone, "Put your number in. I like you. Maybe we could hang some time." the abruptness of the statement all but forced Lindsay to put her number in the other girl's phone, as Emily did the same to Lindsay's.

As the movie began, the small muddle of teenagers silenced themselves, due to how tightly packed the little theater had suddenly become. Apparently Tuesday was a busy movie day for the people of Ohio.

##################################################################################################################################################

A/N: Well, we all muddled through that mosh pit of randomness fairly well. I'll try to make the next one longer, but it probably won't be in Lindsay's perspective like these chapters have been. I feel like I need to focus a bit more on the other characters, seeing as I've only mentioned Marissa, Bryce, and McKynleigh one time, so I'm going to get the creative juices flowing over night, and then I'm going to write a new, awesomer chapter tomorrow. Don't lose faith. Keep on reading!

Don't forget to review! I'm shooting for 75-100 before the next chapter, but then again, maybe that is just wishful thinking, but I hope it isn't, so prove me wrong!

Can't wait to hear from all of you!

~Mags


End file.
